Avila
| image = |-|Encantadia= |-|MvR= | location = Mount Apo in Mindanao (human world) | formgov = Monarchy Council (formerly) | position = | leader = King of Avila Lord of Avila (formerly) | currentleader = Almiro (king) | formerleader = Dakila (lord) Bagwis Aguiluz(king) Daragit (king) Gabriel (king) }} is the home of the Mulawins in the human world. It was founded by Lord Dakila of Avila, eldest son of supreme god Mandarangan and goddess Sandawa. It is located on the top of Mount Apo, in Mindanao. History During the ancient days, Lord Dakila was tasked to take care of the skies. He founded Avila to become the home of an Avian humanoid race, known as the Mulawins. Together with the lords Ravenum, Daragit, and Lumbas, Avila became an abode for the Mulawins to contact with the human world. It is during the reign of Lord Dakila that the Mulawins had first contact with Encantadia, with one of their queens giving him a gift as a token of friendship between the Diwatas and the Mulawins. Dakila appointed Bagwis as the King of Avila. After the reign of Bagwis and the death of Dakila, Avila was governed by a council composed of the following: #Lumbas, a bishop of Avila #Daragit, a Mulawin pureblood #Panabon, a Mulawin Tabon #Laab, a Musang tribe leader #Dakdak, a Perico tribe leader #Maningning, a Taguba tribe leader #Rosing, a human leader However, some time after Daragit was proclaimed to lead the council, it was abolished and he placed himself as Avila's second monarch. Almiro, together with some Mulawins, rebelled against Daragit's tyrannical reign. With the help of King Gabriel of Halconia, Avila was liberated, thus proclaiming Almiro as its king, being the son of Aguiluz and Alwina, daughter of King Bagwis. Upon the arrival of Pirena and Lira in Avila, the two are cooperating with the Mulawins to hunt down Minokawa (or Borona). After the fall of Halconia, which resulted in the deaths of Rafael, Rashana and Tuka, Almiro weds Anya, who becomes queen consort of Avila. Uwak-ak is later seen living in Avila. Humans are free to go to Avila and the Mulawins are also free to go to the human world, which results to the peaceful coexistence of Mulawins, Ravenas and humans. Version differences * In Encantadia 2005 series, the friendship of the Mulawins and the Diwatas started when Cassiopea saved Avilan, the founder of the Mulawin race, from the hands of the Hathors. This, however, resulted to the cleaving of the Hope Gem in order to ensure the peace among the different kingdoms. * Bagwis, the father of Alwina, assisted Danaya in her attempt to resurrect Lira after her death. They were able to find Mercurio in a tavern protected by a powerful Ravena warrior. At the conclusion of Encantadia ''2005 series, the Mulawins assisted Queen Amihan of Lireo in her fight against King Hagorn of Hathoria. *In ''Mulawin vs. Ravena, one of the Hunyangos (chameleon humanoids) reported to then Prince Gabriel of Halconia that Lireo and Avila are joining forces to invade the kingdom of Halconia. It is clear that it was during the reign of Queen Amihan of Lireo, basing on Mulawin the Movie ''and following the events of ''Encantadia ''2005 series.(GMA Network's YouTube channel) Mulawin VS Ravena Teaser: Ang paghaharap ng dalawang lahi *It is possible that the Avalon in ''Encantadia 2016 series is different from the Avila in Mulawin vs. Ravena. Despite the reference of Mulawin the Movie where Lireo and Avila are distant allies and invaded Halconia during the reign of Lord Ravenum of Halconia. But Aramis mentioned he went to Lireo from the human world, implying two separate dimensions. Trivia * The Lirean sigil is seen in the Council of Avila implying that the Diwatas, being allies of the Mulawins, have a seat in that Council. However, the representative was not seen in the first episode of Mulawin vs Ravena. * Linang, the wife of Habagat, and her son Mulagat, half-Mulawin half-diwata, are the diwatas that assisted the Mulawins in the Mulawin 2004 series. External links *Avila at the Mulawin Wiki References Category:Mulawin vs. Ravena locations Category:Kingdoms